<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Feather in a Reflection by Your_Enby_Antihero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722356">A Feather in a Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Enby_Antihero/pseuds/Your_Enby_Antihero'>Your_Enby_Antihero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Feather of a Raven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mental Instability, Not Beta Read, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, but in the way that she breaks a mirror and the shards cut her up, for campaign one of Vox Machina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Enby_Antihero/pseuds/Your_Enby_Antihero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been not to long since Vex'ahlia de Rolo lost her twin brother and she still feels her heart break every single time she hears his name and one night she looks too deeply into a mirror and breaks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keyleth/Vax'ildan Mentioned, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Feather of a Raven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Feather in a Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Working on getting a good amount of the primary part of this series in working order before I post it and also having so many fics living rent free in my head. Working on a widomauk fic as well because Critical Role has consumed my life. This fic was inspired by me scrolling through tumblr after watching Vax's goodbye at the end of campaign one I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was so tired, Velora had been having nightmares ever since the Vecna fight and she had gone to comfort her (half)sister when she woke in a cold sweat and tears running down her face. She walked through the halls of her estate in Whitestone, Percy was in their room and Keyleth was in her own room with Trinket. It was dark but the moon lit the night in shadows as the ravens sang outside in the Parchwood. She looked at the many ornate mirrors and paintings that hung on the walls as she made her way back to her room. A quiet yawn escaped her when she looked into the silver mirror in one of the walls and swore she saw a faint black feather float in the reflection. “Vax?” she said, staring into the mirror. No voice returned only the echoing of her footsteps down the corridor. She shook her head, she was just tired, just tired from being up all night there was no way she could have seen him. After all he was gone, he had sacrificed himself years ago to save her. She stood there for a moment though in blind hope that maybe the Raven Queen had granted them another miracle and he would come back. As she reached the mirror she gazed at her reflection. Her deep brown eyes and dark brown hair and her face, she could almost see him in her. Why had he given his life for her, he knew that after he had made that deal he expected to die but he still made it to save her. Why had he left her with this missing piece of herself, this hole gaping in her heart. It was like when he left he had taken half of herself with him. She barely knew how to go on without him. She had never been without him, even in the year they had spent apart they had seen each other at least once in a while together. She felt fat cold tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to pound her fists on the miroir in front of her. It was a reminder of him even looking at herself was a reminder and she couldn’t deal with the fact that they were identical twins and she would never hold her best friend, her first friend, her brother, her other half again. She hit and hit and felt the shards of broken mirror in her fists but she kept hitting. She needed releases, she needed to do something. When she stopped and looked back at the mirror it had multiple cracks and part of it broken on the ground. Her hands were bloody and crimson blood dropped onto the floor. She grabbed the mirror and threw it on the floor. There were more in the house, more mirrors. Her mind raced that she needed them gone. She raced around the estate throwing mirror after mirror after mirror onto the ground, staining the light blue night dress she wore with crimson blood along the sleeves and hem. Her legs had little cuts from the sharp mirror shards and her hands were both slowly dripping with blood. She made it to a mirror in a dead end hall but before shattering this one to the ground, the adrenaline started to wear thin and she sunk down to the floor and began to sob harder. She sat with her knees to her chest and her back to a corner and just cried and sobbed until the sound of hurried footsteps clacking down the halls found her. Percy had been reading in their room, in his night robe and sleepwear, waiting for Vex to return from comforting Velora. She seemed to be taking a while but he knew that she would be back and that the small elf would need to be consoled for a while after all she’d been through. He didn’t worry, just continued to read his book well until he heard a loud smash in the far hall close to Velora’s room. He shot up from their bed and ran into the hall. When he arrived in the hall he saw Keyleth in sleepwear also in the scanning for danger. “Did you hear that Percy?” she said. He nodded and they both followed the sound of multiple things hitting the floor, loud sobs and screams shaking in the wake of the things impacting the ground. When they had reached the far hall where they had heard the sound originally, as they approached they found at their feet a broken mirror and blood. “We need to find Vex.” Percy said, running down the hall. He knew that she had been unstable since Vax’s departure and worried she had snapped. When the sound stopped and the echoing of sobs filled the night instead of mirrors being shattered, Percy and Keyleth ran to the sound of crying. When they reached the hall they found a curled up Vex with blood occasionally dripping from her knuckles onto her nightdress and she was crying. Percy immediately ran to her side “Vex, darling it’s Percy are you alright?” he said slowly kneeling beside her. He heard hiccups and a quivering voice from Vex, as Keyleth sat beside her. “All I- I see is him, he can't be I know t-that he can’t b-be here I can’t… I-.” She heaved. Keyleth quickly wrapped her arms around Vex. “No Vex it’s okay we’re here, it's going to be okay,” she whispered. Vex just sobbed into Keyleth’s shoulder. After a while Percy scooped Vex up and Keyleth held her hand and they all walked back to Percy and Vex’s room. Percy sat her on the bed and Keyleth tended to her wounds, getting them bandaged and then getting Vex out of the bloody gown. Vex just quietly hiccuped and grasped for steady air as Percy left the room to go check on Velora. He peeked his head into the room, the small elf tossing and turning in her sleep but at least sleeping. He went to Keyleth’s room next getting Trinket and sending him to watch over the little girl for the night while he and a servant who had been woken by the loud noise cleaned up the broken mirrors. When he returned, Keyleth was sat next to a sniffling Vex who was changed and bandaged and tucked into bed. He nodded to Keyleth, who squeezed Vex’s hand whispering to her that she’d see her in the morning gilded, setting a hand on Percy’s shoulder before leaving back to her room. He climbed into bed cradling his wife in his arms until they both fell asleep. That was the night that the First House of Whitestone worried about it’s Lady the most and when Percy had all the mirrors taken down off the walls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this fic. I hope you liked it and hopefully I can get the amount of work done on the main part of this series so that I can release it soon. These two fic are both oneshots set in the timeline of the main fic but can be self-contained stories. Anyway thank you for reading and don’t forget to love each other❤️❤️❤️.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>